


Reveille

by Anysia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Het, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/pseuds/Anysia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kristoff would quite like to sleep in, but Anna has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveille

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Tumblr's "I Want the K" meme, #13 (stomach kiss). I suppose I could have made this not-smutty — you know, somehow, maybe with Kristoff and Anna expecting their first child and he kisses her stomach or something.
> 
> I say “I could have” because it’s me and there was a smutty option so here we are.

“Kristoff.”

 

“ _Kristoff._ ”

 

Kristoff groans a little and turns his head in against the pillow, ignoring the furtive whispers in his ear, the small, grasping hands at his shoulder, the pointy knees against his side. He cracks one eye open, just enough to see the sky through the windows, violet-dark, the barest fringe of light at the horizon, and he groans again and shuts his eyes.

 

Anna grants him a ten-second reprieve.

 

Then…

 

“ _Kristoff_.” Low and coy this time, his name honey-silk against her tongue and _damn her_ , she knows him too well.

 

“What, Anna?” he asks, scrubbing one hand across his face.

 

“The _sky’s_ awake,” she says, tugging aside the covers and climbing on top of him, sprawling out across his chest and tilting her head to stare at him with her eyes bedroom-dark.

 

Which normally would be a very, very pleasant position to be in, if he didn’t have _just_ enough time to fall asleep again before the morning harvest.

 

“The sky’s _not_ awake,” Kristoff grumbles, flinging an arm over his eyes and suppressing a tired smile as Anna immediately attempts to pull it away. “And neither am I.”

 

“Then how are you talking to me, _hm_?”

 

“I’m humoring you. There’s a difference.”

 

Anna succeeds in pulling his arm away from his eyes and smiles down at him as she straddles his waist. “ _I’m_ awake,” she says meaningfully, walking her fingers up the bare skin of his chest. “I’m _really_ awake.”

 

“You were ‘awake’ plenty last night, too. Which is why I’m currently _not._ ”

 

Anna grins sheepishly. “Sorry. I guess I got a little… you know… _enthusiastic._ ”

 

Kristoff opens his eyes then, grinning back at her. “Hey,” he says, “no one ever said you had to be _sorry_ ,” and he’s still tired but he’s definitely starting to wake with Anna astride him like this, biting her lip and toying with the drawstring to his pants.

 

But he’s not quite awake enough to do much about it.

 

Not that he’ll stop _her_.

 

He pulls her down into a quick kiss. “Okay, here’s the deal: you’re in charge on this one, feistypants. Do whatever you want. I’m all yours.”

 

Anna’s hand stills at his waistband. “…really?” she asks, voice hesitant, eyes wide.

 

“Really,” Kristoff says, leaning back and closing his eyes. “Anything you want. As long as I don’t have to move for the next twenty minutes or so.”

 

Anna smiles and rolls her eyes affectionately. “Well that _does_ narrow it down a _little_ ,” she says.

 

Kristoff starts to make a witty comeback about this whole thing being _her_ idea so she can just go and find a way to make it work, but then her hands are undoing the drawstring and tugging his pants down his hips as he instinctively lifts up to help her. He’s only faintly surprised to realize that he’s half-hard as she brushes one hand against him, and it’s partly because of her and partly because of the morning in general, but he knows that she’ll find a way to make whatever scheme she has in mind work (she’s certainly never failed before).

 

He waits to feel her warm, bare skin against his.

 

Waits.

 

Waits.

 

Finally, he opens his eyes.

 

Anna is sitting back against her heels, fingers toying at the neckline of her nightgown as she stares at him, an inscrutable look in her eyes.

 

“Hey,” Kristoff starts, leaning up onto his elbows. “Are you okay?”

 

Anna bites her lip, almost shy for a moment, before reaching down to wrap one hand tightly around his cock, smiling to herself at his sharp intake of breath.

 

“Anything I want, right?” she asks, and then she moves down and lowers her head to press a kiss to his bare stomach, lightly dipping her tongue against the skin. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes purposefully avoiding his as she continues to his navel, his clenched abdominal muscles, her lips painfully close to what is becoming his quickly-growing erection.

 

“Anna?” Kristoff asks, and his voice is an octave higher than usual and very, very awake at the feel of the warm, wet, open-mouthed kisses she keeps laying against his stomach, one hand lightly curled around his cock, her warm breath just ghosting over the head.

 

_She’s not… she can’t…_

Then she’s turning her eyes up to him, bashful and hesitant but fairly shining with love.

 

“May I?” Anna asks, and he feels rather than hears the words as she breathes them against his skin.

 

Kristoff reaches down to stroke a trembling but gentle hand through her hair, and she reaches to clasp it in hers. He runs his thumb across the back of it, reassuring.

 

“We may.”

 

Anna smiles at him, and it’s the last thing he sees before she slowly, oh-so-slowly wraps her lips around his cock and he thumps his head back against the pillows, eyes screwed shut, and he tries not to move, not to thrust up and in as his body is currently screaming at him to do, Anna’s name held tight against his tongue.

 

It doesn’t take long — she’s hesitant and inexperienced, and he’s still not fully awake or coherent, but she’s so _determined_ , and it would almost be funny if his world hadn’t narrowed to the tight, wet warmth of her mouth and the unpredictable slide of her tongue and of course she can’t fit all of him into her mouth but she certainly tries, one hand wrapping around the base of his shaft until he finally can’t help it, can’t hold back any longer, and he thrusts up into her mouth and comes with a groan, his free hand sliding down to fist into her hair.

 

Anna’s eyes are wide, almost startled, as Kristoff breathes heavily and focuses his swimming vision on her, and he sees and feels her swallow around him and he nearly comes again right then and there.

 

“Hang on,” he says helplessly, mind and body scattered in a thousand different directions, and he leans down to kiss her temple, ends up getting a mouthful of hair instead, and nearly falls out of bed in a tangle of blankets as he rushes to the nearby washstand, quickly filling a glass of water. The floor is cold beneath his bare feet as he rushes back to her side. “Here… it’s for… the… uh…” He gestures awkwardly, and he can feel the blood burning in his cheeks as Anna smiles softly at him and takes the glass, drinking deeply before handing it back to him.

 

He sets it on the nightstand before pulling her into his arms, wishing she weren’t still wearing her nightgown so he could feel her warm skin against his. “That…” he said finally, tucking her in against his bare chest. “That was… was… _that_.”

 

“Is ‘that’ a good thing?” Anna asks with a small smile, turning her head to kiss his chest.

 

“Are you kidding me? Definitely good. _Amazingly_ good. ‘Good’ doesn’t even… I mean, _good_ , you have no idea, that was just… good. Very, very good. Wow-good. The kind of good that’s…”

 

“Kristoff, you’re babbling.”

 

“Sorry,” Kristoff says, sliding one hand under the fall of her hair and pulling her up into a kiss, lips moving soft and slow. “Very, very good,” he says, dropping his forehead against hers. “ _Very_.”

 

“Got you to wake up, didn’t it?” Anna asks, and even though he can’t see it, he can hear the grin in her voice.

 

“Sweetheart,” he says seriously, tilting his head to kiss the side of her neck, “you are more than welcome to wake me up like that no matter _how_ early it is.”


End file.
